Kids!
by moonlightstar12
Summary: What happens when the Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto are sent on a reckon mission and find 5 orphaned kids and the kids make them their parents? SasuNaru, GaaNeji, ShikaCho, ShinoKiba, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Kids

By: moonlightstar12

A/N: This idea for a story came to me during school and I couldn't forget it. I just had to write it. The plot bunnies ambushed me!

Warning: SHONEN-AI! And a lot of OOC and OCs too.

Main Pairing: SasuNaru

Side Pairings: GaaNeji, ShikaCho, ShinoKiba, KakaIru

Summary: What happens when the Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto are sent on a recon mission and find 5 orphaned kids and the kids make them their parents?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Shut up Naruto. We're suppose to be on a recon mission." Sasuke hissed through the headset as he hid behind a tree and glared at Naruto who was making as way too much noise trying to find a better view of the scene they were supposed to be surveying.

Naruto huffed noisily and said, "I know that teme! So-" Naruto's complaints were silenced by seven 'shushes' coming from each and every one of his friends who were on the mission with him.

Naruto heard each one of them complain about him in their own ways (Sasuke calling him a dobe, Shikamaru saying "troublesome", Neji scoffing at him, Gaara glaring at him from his hiding place, Choji not caring and eating chips, Shino not doing anything, and Kiba quietly laughing at him). He apologized and said, "Hey, what are we looking for anyway?"

"There was a recent attack on this village by an unknown enemy. This hasn't been the first attack and each time the enemy strikes the attacks get worse. In most cases, there are no survivors. We're suppose to look for survivors and try and find the culprits, if they're still in the area." Shikamaru explained from the tree branch he was sitting on about 50 feet from Naruto. They were currently hiding in the forest that surrounded a village that had been burned to ground by an unnatural source of heat. There still were a few small fires going on but other than that, as far as they could see, the place was barren.

"Byakugan!" whispered Neji fiercely as he activated his Byakugan. He looked around the clearing. Everybody became alert when they heard him gasp.

"What is it Hyuga?" Sasuke asked.

"There are people here. Luckily, they're not dead. They're scattered around the village. There are five of them," another gasp "They're children." Neji answered.

"Well what are we still doing here, dattebayo!?! We need to go help them! Now!!!" Naruto yelled immediately, upon hearing Neji's explanation.

"Calm down Naruto," ordered Shino quietly but with an air of authority. Naruto did as he was told. Normally, he would never do that but Shino rarely ordered people to do things so it was wise to listen to him.

"Well I think (munch) that Naruto (munch) is right. (munch)" said Choji through bites of chips.

"Yeah, we can't let 'em die!" said Kiba.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag…Okay, we'll go in teams of two since there are eight of us," he explained.

"Two? But there are five kids." Naruto asked, getting confused.

"Two of the children are in the same place." Neji clarified.

"Oh."

"Anyway, the teams are Gaara and Neji, Shino and Kiba, Choji and me, and Sasuke and Naruto. Just go to which ever kid you come across first. When you got a kid or kids come and meet back here. Got it?" Shikamaru directed. Everyone said, "Yes" and went off into they're separate teams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaara and Neji went silently through the charred remains of the village, avoiding the small fires that were still ablaze. They heard a faint cry coming from a particularly large pile of wreckage. They ran off towards the noise and saw a small girl trapped under a black, burnt but still strong chipped wall. She was crying loudly and yelling too but her voice wasn't that strong so it could barely be heard.

"Aaahhh!!! Help me! Please!" she squeaked pitifully as she struggled against the wood. It was obvious that she couldn't get out.

"Gaara! Go on the other side of the wood. You lift one side, I'll lift the other." Neji ordered and then turned to the girl, "When we lift up the board, you slide yourself out from under it, okay?" he asked sweetly. The girl, who realized that she was being talked to, nodded at him to show she understood. Neji smiled gently at her and then turned to Gaara. He ran to the other side of the board and positioned himself to be able to lift it up. Neji did the same. "One. Two. Three!" Neji said and they both hoisted up the heavy board with a grunt. The girl slide out from under it and stopped when she was a safe distance away. Neji and Gaara put the board back down when she got out.

Both boys ran up to the girl, who was still scared. Neji sat down in front of her and asked, "Are you alright?" In response, she launched herself at Neji while crying again. "Okaa-san!" she yelled.

Neji was shocked. "Okaa-san?" he asked in surprise. Gaara snickered lightly at him. Neji turned and glared at him, causing the girl to look from Neji to Gaara. She jumped from Neji to Gaara and landed on Gaara's legs, which she held onto tightly. "Otou-san!" she yelled as she did so.

Neji laughed at him and Gaara just repeated what the girl said in a surprised manner. The girl looked up from burying her face in Gaara's pants and looked at his face and said, "Otou-san," and then turned to Neji and said, "Okaa-san," and then she smiled and laughed happily.

"She thinks we're her parents," Gaara said in disbelief. Neji nodded and looked at the girl again. She was extremely dirty from the dusty ruble so they couldn't see her hair color very well but it was light brown and down to her shoulders. She had big, hazel eyes that sparkled every time she looked at Neji and Gaara. She was wearing a torn and dusty tan dress and she didn't have any shoes on. Judging by her height, she was about five years old.

Gaara sighed. "We'll decide what to do with her after we meet up with everyone else again," he said as he started off towards they're meeting place. Neji grabbed the girl's small hand and pulled her off after Gaara.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Shino and Kiba were using they're tracking abilities to locate one of the children. Shino was shooting bugs in all directions requesting for them to find anyone of the children, while Kiba had sent Akamaru out and asked him to sniff out the children while he tried to do so on his own.

About a minute later, Akamaru came running back, barking urgently. "Shino! Come on! Akamaru found something!" Kiba yelled, immediately taking off after Akamaru who had ran back to where he found the person.

"…" Shino said and streaked after the dog lover.

Akamaru came to a rapid stop in front of a halfway broken building and barked at the door, signaling that he wanted them to open the door. Kiba, who had gotten there seconds after Akamaru, went up to him and asked, "What is it boy? Is there one of the children in here?" he asked to make sure. Akamaru yipped excitedly as a "Yes".

Kiba turned from Akamaru to Shino. "Hey Shino! Come on. Akamaru says a kid's in here." Shino just nodded, walked to the door and opened it. A bit of ruble fell and a shriek was heard from the corner of what was left of the room. Akamaru ran to the noise and the two shinobi followed.

In the corner was a small boy. He was curled up in the fetal position, as far into the corner that was physically possible. He had blond hair and emerald green, childlike eyes. He was wearing a dusty, white shirt and blue shorts with no shoes. He looked up at them in shock at first and then got a little scared. "Wh-Who are you?" he asked softly.

"We're shinobi of The Hidden Leaf Village. We came here to rescue you." Shino explained coolly. The boy focused on Shino and asked, "Shi-no-bi? What is that?"

Kiba laughed a little and stopped when he was elbowed by Shino. "Ow, what!?" he yelled.

"You shouldn't laugh at children," he stated simply. Kiba huffed. The boy just looked owlish for a second before he started laughing at them.

"What's so funny you…you…" Kiba trailed at the end. He couldn't bring himself to insult a child. Said child just laughed at him more.

"Okaa-san is funny!" the child said happily.

"Huh?!? Wait, no! I'm not-" Kiba stopped himself from telling the child he wasn't his mommy when the boy started to look teary-eyed. He sighed. He'd always had a kind of soft spot for children. "Okay. Fine, I'll be your Okaa-san," he said dejectedly. The boy cheered happily and uncurled himself. Then he looked to Shino.

"Since you're with Okaa-san, you're gonna be Otou-san!" he said. Shino's surprise clearly showed through his glasses and he was about to say no too until he caught Kiba giving him a death glare. He sighed and nodded.

The boy cheered loudly again and hugged both of his new-found parents at the same time. "We'd better get going," Shino said as the child let him and Kiba go in order to play with Akamaru, who clearly liked the attention. Kiba said "Yeah," and called Akamaru. The dog came over from the child and said child followed closely behind. Kiba picked up Akamaru and put him on his head and then picked up the child and cradled him in his arms as he followed Shino, who was already almost out of sight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, "(munch) Hey Shika, (munch) supposed to (munch) find the (munch) kid or kids?" Choji asked while still eating his chips.

"I don't know Choji. Man, what a drag this is. We have to look for kids." Shikamaru complained. He had expected a simple reckon mission. Look for people, either find or don't find people, and get out. There was nothing in his mission scroll that said anything about kids. He hated kids. Too troublesome.

Choji didn't say anything in response but instead continued to eat and look for any signs of life.

Shikamaru looked around too. A quick shadow flashed in the distant un-putout fires. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Choji, sensing Shikamaru's alertness, got into a battle stance. "What is it Shika?" he asked, he stopped eating as soon as there was danger.

"It's a person. I can't tell what its gender is but by the size of the figure, it's about nine-years-old. This must be one of the kids. Come on. The kid was running so it's either running from something or its running into position to try and ambush us. Not like it'll have much luck," Shikamaru said. Choji nodded and hesitantly lowered his battle stance. He wasn't going to fight a kid.

The shadow moved again but this time it came shooting at Shikamaru and Choji. It was, indeed, a nine-year-old. It was a girl. Her large, purple eyes were narrowed dangerously. But, her red hair was cut into a boy's hairstyle and she was wearing boy's clothes, a red t-shirt and some black, baggy shorts and no shoes, but she still possessed that kind of grace that only a girl could pull off. She moved fast but Shikamaru and Choji managed to dodge her. She had a kunai in her hand at the moment. "You! Who are you?!? Are you those people who burned down our village?!? I'll kill you!!!" she shrieked as she charged at them again.

Shikamaru quickly dodged her and restrained the urge to take out his own kunai. Even though she was currently attacking them, he couldn't hurt a child. Choji felt the same way. Shikamaru then did the hand seals and yelled, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" and sent his shadow after her. The child, being no where near as skilled as a ninja, was hit with it and froze in place.

"What did you do!?! Let me go!" she yelled. Choji walked up to her.

"We had to do that. You were going to keep attacking us if we didn't. We aren't the ones who did this to your home. We came here to see if they're were any survivors. We're here to help," he explained calmly, trying to coax her into calming down. The girl's eyes widened.

"Help? You're here to help us? Well I hope you know I'm not the only one alive. My four other friends are scattered around town. I was trying to help them but I couldn't do it by myself," she informed them.

"Yeah, we know about them. Our other friends are going to get them," Shikamaru said.

The girl sighed in relief. "That's good," she said. Shikamaru saw that the girl wasn't going to try and attack them again so he released his hold on her. She wobbled a bit and Choji caught her. She smiled at him in thanks and said, "Thanks Okaa-san" Choji was so surprised by the new name for him that he almost dropped the girl he was holding. "Okaa-san?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "Yep! You two saved me and my friends, so you get to be my new Okaa-san. And you," she turned to Shikamaru "Get to be my new Otou-san".

Shikamaru blinked at the name and then sighed, "Troublesome." Choji laughed at him and so did the girl.

"Let's go. The others are probably back already." Shikamaru said. Choji nodded and put the girl down. He started walking after Shikamaru and glanced back to see if the girl was following. She was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Teme! Lets stop! I'm tired of walking!" Naruto complained to Sasuke as they walked through the debris in search of a child or children.

Sasuke scoffed. "Just like a dobe to wimp out this quickly. Weren't you so excited about saving the kids a few minutes ago?" he teased.

Naruto blushed a pale and faint, barely visible shade of pink and said, "Yes I was. Well I bet I'll find them first!" Naruto yelled, ordering a challenge.

Sasuke, never being the one to back out of a challenge, said, "Hn. I bet I'll win."

Naruto glared at him. "That's what you think teme."

Sasuke smirked. "Its what I know, dobe."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Vain show off."

"Useless Idiot."

"S-" Naruto's retort to they're pointless argument was cut short by a cry…Wait, no. Two cries, just both at the exact same time. "What was that?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think it was? It's kids." Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto glared again. "Well then where are they?" he said.

"Over there." Said Sasuke. His Sharingan was activated and he was staring at a hut, or at least, what used to be a hut. There was nothing left except a small board that used to be apart of a wall. The cried were coming from behind the mini wall.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed towards the board and as soon as they looked on the other side of the board, two children screamed they're lungs out upon seeing Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto jerked up and covered his ears while Sasuke did the same. "Are you alright?" Naruto leaned back down after they stopped screaming and got a good look of them. They both looked the same except for the fact that one was a boy and the other a girl. They must be twins. They both had black hair and large blue eyes. The girl's hair was long, curly and it reached her back. The boy's hair was short and curly. The girl was wearing a torn blue dress and the boy was wearing a torn blue shirt and white shorts. They were huddled together and were trembling slightly as they looked at Naruto in fear. The boy said, "Yes. But," the girl picked up where the boy left off, "who are you?"

"My name is Naruto. Me and my friend Sasuke are here to save you." Naruto introduced himself and Sasuke.

The girl started "Where is"

"Sasuke?" the boy finished.

Upon hearing his name, Sasuke turned towards them again, Sharingan still activated. The kids screamed again. "Sasuke! Deactivate your Sharingan! You're scaring them!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke who, for once, did as he was told.

The children immediately calmed down. "Why does Sasuke have such mean eyes?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, they're like the eyes of that man that…that…" the girl trailed off as she started crying. The boy hugged her and patted her hair. "That killed Mama and Papa," he finished for her. Soon he started to cry too.

Naruto wrapped his arms around both children and hugged them close to him. He tried to say calming words to them to get them to calm down. As he was doing so, Sasuke was bristling angrily.

'_Itachi! You were behind this!_' Sasuke thought as his face was covered by his bangs and casting a shadow on his face. Seeing what his aniki had done to this place made him want to kill his brother even more.

Naruto, who sensed Sasuke's sudden drop in mood, looked up to him and said stubbornly, "Sasuke, now's not the time to be angry. I need help with these kids. They're just like us now so I refuse to leave them."

Sasuke looked at him and said, "…Okay," in a submissive manner. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke even listened to him, let alone agreed with him, but allowed Sasuke to take the girl from his arms. Said girl immediately screamed and wouldn't stop until Sasuke gave her back to Naruto and the boy. Naruto put them down and they looked at him happily. Naruto grinned.

"Thank you Mama," they said in unison. Naruto was surprised at first by the name but then quickly liked it and smiled softly at the children. No one had ever given him such an affectionate name before, not counting Iruka and Tsunade since they were old. He liked the sound of it even though it was meant for a girl.

Naruto embraced them again, and then looked over to Sasuke who was looking at him with a look of disbelief and…jealousy. He'd never been called something like that before but he'd been called things that were related to that. Now he didn't have anyone to call him that either and for some reason, he had a strong want to be called something like that.

Naruto looked sad and understanding before he turned to the children and said, "Hey, do you two think that you can call Sasuke 'Papa'? I know you're scared of him right now but he's really not that bad. He wants someone to give him a name like that too since he doesn't have a Mama or a Papa either. So can you do that for me?"

The twins looked from Naruto to Sasuke and back to Naruto and then at each other. And then they walked hand in hand over to Sasuke who now had a face of sadness on. The girl tugged at Sasuke's pants leg. Sasuke looked down and her and then squatted so her could look her in the face. "What is it?" he asked gently, genuinely trying to not scare them again. The girl smiled at him and so did the boy as they glomped him and yelled, "Papa!" Sasuke was surprised by the sudden action but soon grew happy and hugged them back while lying on his back. The two children laughed joyfully and Sasuke joined in with them.

Naruto watched in disbelief. '_In the five years I've known Sasuke, I've never seen Sasuke this happy. Ever. I thought he was unable to be happy. Guess I was wrong._' He thought as he joined into the contagious laughter of the other raven haired people.

After it had stopped Naruto said, "Guys, we have to get back to the others." They all nodded and walked away together, Sasuke holding the boy's hand, him holding his twin's hand, and her holding Naruto's hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the meeting place, all four mini scouting squads had returned, each with they're 'children' in tow.

Neji and Gaara were sitting by a tree with the now, orange haired, hazel eyed, five-year-old girl, watching her play with a low branch from the tree.

Shino and Kiba were standing by a large boulder helping a blond haired, emerald eyed, six-year-old boy to sit on the rock without falling.

Shikamaru and Choji were talking with a nine-year old, purple-eyed, red headed girl quite seriously but they were too far away from Naruto for him to hear what they were saying.

And Naruto and Sasuke had just arrived with the black haired, blue eyed, eight-year-old twins who were chatting animatedly about they're first impressions of they're new 'Mama' and 'Papa' who were bickering at the moment about some random thing.

As soon as the twins got there, all three of the other survivor children ran towards them and glomped them. "Oh my god! I'm so glad you two are safe! I was worried sick! Actually, I'm glad all of you are safe! I thought I'd never see you all again!" the red headed girl exclaimed as she hung on the black haired twin.

All the others murmured they're agreements and then the large group spread out into a line with the red head in the front. "Okay, we all want to thank you guys for saving us. We probably would have died without you all. Anyway, I just remembered that we haven't told any of you our names. I'm Rin. This is Keiko," she said while pointing at the five-year-old. Keiko waved back happily. "This is Yuuka and Yuuto," she continued, while gesturing at the twins. They smiled brightly at the same time. "And this is Sora," she finished while pointing at the blond boy. Sora smiled and waved shyly.

Each kid (or kids in the twins case) went back to they're respective 'parents'. Sasuke snorted and looked at all his friends. "So these children are all our 'children' now?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

Sasuke smirked. "Hey Hyuga, which one are you? 'Okaa-san' or 'Otou-san'?" he asked, knowing exactly which one he was, but just wanting to hear him say it.

Neji blushed lightly and scowled. "Okaa-san" he replied and growled when Sasuke laughed. And then he smirked when Naruto smacked Sasuke for being so mean. And then he laughed out right when the twins copied they're Mama's actions and kicked him in the legs since they couldn't reach his head.

Soon, Kiba and Choji joined in causing Rin and Sora to laugh too. Then Keiko and the twins started laughing too when Naruto and Gaara joined in too. Soon, the whole group, including Sasuke, was laughing.

"Okay, we have to go back to Konoha now. Rin, Sora, Keiko, Yuuka, and Yuuto. You five are coming as well, right?" Shikamaru asked when the laughter died down.

All five of the children yelled, "Yeah!" in response.

"Then come on. Sasuke carry Yuuka, and Neji carry Keiko. They can't run in dresses," Shikamaru ordered. Both boys glared at him for ordering them to do the job but did as they were told and picked up Yuuka and Keiko. Yuuka started screaming again and Sasuke hurriedly put her back down to Yuuto who grabbed her hand.

"I forgot about that. Those two don't like to be separated. As you can see, if I separate them Yuuka will start screaming until I give her back to Yuuto," Sasuke explained as he looked at Yuuka again. She nodded in agreement and held on tighter to her twin's hand.

Shikamaru sighed. "Then pick them both up. And hurry up. We need to get to Lady Tsunade to see what we can do with these kids since they can't live by themselves," he said and then turned to his 'daughter' who had snorted loudly in protest.

"I can take care of all of them and myself." Rin protested.

"So we should leave you there?" Shikamaru asked.

Rin flinched. "N-No. P-Please don't," she stuttered. Even though she knew that she could do what she said she could she didn't want to lose her parents twice in one week, even if her current ones weren't really her parents. Plus, the other children would kill her if she had made them lose theirs too.

Shikamaru smiled. "Alright then. Are you ready now?" he asked, getting bored really quickly.

Everyone said "Yeah" and the group ran off at a slightly slower pace then normal due to Sora and Rin having to run. Luckily though, Konoha wasn't far away at all since the children's village was close to Suna but closer to Konoha.

Gaara, having reached Suna's border was about to cross and go back to his Hidden Village when Keiko started crying in Neji's arms. He started to get worried since he had no idea how to stop a child from crying. "Otou-san! Otou-san! Don't leave!" she cried.

Gaara stopped and turned around. He stiffly walked towards Keiko and Neji, still not used to being called 'Otou-san'. "I'm sorry Keiko. I don't live with the Leaf Shinobi. I'm from Suna, the Sand Village. I have to go," he explained softly to the crying girl who started bawling as soon as he said he had to leave. Neji shifted uncomfortably, afraid that she'd start kicking and screaming with him still holding her. He looked at Gaara with pleading eyes.

"Gaara! Please come back with us! She's not going to stop crying unless you come with us! In fact, it might get worse. Please come Gaara!" Neji practically begged. It was a huge blow to his over inflated ego but he had to do so or Gaara wouldn't come and Keiko wouldn't stop crying, and he couldn't deal with a kid who wouldn't shut up.

Gaara looked at his bawling daughter and the boy who was supposed to be his daughter's 'mother'. He sighed. "Fine," he said and both his daughter and her 'mama' looked overjoyed. Neji handed Keiko over to Gaara to make sure she didn't start crying again.

Neji then vowed to kill Sasuke when they got back because the Uchiha had started laughing at him again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry if I made the characters too much out of character, especially Neji and Sasuke. Please tell me if I did or not so I can correct it. And is it a good story? I hope it is cause I might not continue if no one likes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kids

By: moonlightstar12

A/N: Yay! I'm happy that peoples like it! Thanks to **Nagem Sehguh **(your review made me laugh), **uchiha-senna **(^.^), **gundamzbd36 **(you'll find out in this chapter), and **DemonFromThePast** (thanks!) for reviewing and thanks to everybody who reads the story!

IMPORTANT!: I forgot to say what time period this was happening in this is happening in the time in the beginning of the time skip but Naruto and Sasuke haven't left the village.

Warning: SHONEN-AI! And a lot of OOC and OCs too.

Main Pairing: SasuNaru

Side Pairings: GaaNeji, ShikaCho, ShinoKiba, KakaIru

Summary: What happens when the Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto are sent on a recon mission and find 5 orphaned kids and the kids make them their parents?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About half an hour later the group of eight plus five reached the gates of Konohagakure. The two guards who stationed there at the time greeted the shinobi normally at first, but then saw the five tag-a-longs with them.

"Who are they?" asked one of the guards.

"Survivors." Shino stated.

The guards eyed the children. The twins hid behind Naruto, Keiko buried her face in Gaara's chest, Rin glared at them, and Sora looked down. Seeing that they were no harm to the village, the guards opened the gate for them and the group headed straight for the Hokage Tower.

Naruto barged into Tsunade's office quite rudely, earning a glare from everyone else, and yelled "Tsunade-baachan! We found people from the village!" as loudly as possible. A paper weight aimed at his head was the reply.

"OW!" yelled Naruto as said paper weight hit it's target dead on. Sasuke smirked at him but then turned from him and to the loud voice coming from the other side of the office.

"What!?!?!" Tsunade yelled. She had been drinking sake at the time and was almost finished when a rather loud blond had barged into her office, interrupting her.

"What is it that you w-" Tsunade stopped midway in her rant when she heard five voices yelp loudly. She stopped yelling as soon as she heard this and asked, "What was that?" in astonishment.

"Us," said Rin as she stepped up and motioned for Sora, Keiko, Yuuka, and Yuuto to follow. They did as ordered.

Tsunade looked surprised at them and then looked up to Shikamaru, "Are they survivors?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. They were scattered all around the village when we went there. Me and Choji found Rin," Shikamaru pointed to the red head girl, "Sasuke and Naruto found Yuuka and Yuuto," he pointed to the twins, "Gaara and Neji found Keiko," he pointed to the orange haired girl, "and Shino and Kiba found Sora," he finished.

Tsunade looked both interested and annoyed at the same time. "Yes, and what does this have to do with anything?" she asked impatiently.

"Well…the kids say that we're there parents now," Shikamaru explained tiredly. "Troublesome" was heard being mumbled from Shikamaru's mouth.

Tsunade looked surprised again. "You're their parents?" she asked in astonishment. The shinobi all nodded and the children did the same.

Tsunade looked surprised for a few more seconds and then she burst out laughing. Shikamaru started mumbling again about "troublesome women" and how he "wished he was watching the clouds", Choji had started eating again and was too preoccupied, Sasuke's left eye was twitching in annoyance, Naruto was glaring childishly, Gaara was looking up at the sky with a 'why me?' expression on his face, Neji was also twitching, Shino didn't do anything, and Kiba had stopped paying attention long ago to see to Akamaru who had got startled from Tsunade's greeting. The children were also glaring at Tsunade who, as soon as she got the sight of them, laughed harder.

Shizune, who had entered the room after hearing Tsunade hit Naruto with the paper weight, tried to make Tsunade calm down from her laughing fit. A little while later, Shizune had finally accomplished her task. Tsunade calmed down but was still grinning.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked.

Tsunade looked down at the nine-year-old. "The idea of these eight being anybody's parents. Choji, Shino, and Gaara might make alright parents but even they wouldn't do a good job without a female helping them," Tsunade explained. The eight male shinobi just looked speechless.

The children looked mad and walked up to their respective parents.

"We don't-" started Yuuka.

"Want anyone-" continued Yuuto.

"Else other than Mama Naruto and Papa Sasuke!" they finished at the same time. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked extremely surprised at first but then smiled/grinned down at the twins.

"Yeah! Same goes for me and Kiba-kaa-san and Shino-tou-san!" Sora announced. Kiba laughed and Shino's face was hidden by his sunglasses but he was smiling at Sora.

"Me too with chichiue (1) Gaara and hahaue Neji" Keiko said. Both Gaara and Neji were surprised too but then smiled warmly at Keiko.

"Same for me with Oka-sama Choji and Otou-sama Shikamaru!" Rin said. Choji grinned at Rin and Shikamaru looked sort of proud.

Tsunade marveled at each of the children's sudden attachments to the people who found them, and then at said people. Then she snorted, "Fine, but I still do not trust them. Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your mission is to take care of Rin." Shikamaru and Choji yelled, "Hai!" in reply.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Your mission is to take care of Yuuka and Yuuto." Tsunade continued, looking over to the two shinobi. Sasuke said "Hai!" and Naruto yelled "Alright!" Tsunade smiled warmly at him and chuckled and then went on to the next people.

"Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Your mission is to take care of Sora," she instructed. Kiba and Shino both yelled, "Hai!"

"And finally, Neji Hyuuga and Sabaku no Gaara. Your mission is to take care of Keiko. And we'll have to figure out a way to do this since Gaara is from another hidden village." Gaara and Neji both yelled "Hai" as well.

"Now, as I said before, I do not trust you to be able to take care of children without female guidance so Shikamaru and Choji, Ino Yamanaka will assist you. Shino and Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga will assist you. Neji and Gaara, Ten Ten will assist you. And Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura Haruno will assist you. Rock Lee is currently restricted from missions that led him outside of the village but I know that if he finds out about this mission he'll want to take part in it no matter what so he is in charge of assisting whoever he comes across inside the village," Tsunade said. As she said so, four shadows appeared next to her desk and another loud slamming open of the doors and the kunoichi of the rookie nine as well as the rest of Team Gai appeared in the office.

"Hai!" yelled all five of them. They must have heard what Tsunade had said.

Ino and Sakura raced up to the child they were supposed to be helping and immediately started fawning over how cute they were. Hinata approached more timidly but seemed just as excited to meet the child. Ten Ten looked happy too and came at normal speed while Lee just started yelled about how 'the new flames of YOUTH would bring happiness and joy to the village of Konoha' and other stuff like that.

After a few minutes of listening to the racket the ninja were making, Tsunade got a headache. She rubbed temples to try and make it go down, and failed miserably. A vein popped on her head and she yelled, "GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!!" In a matter of seconds the room was cleared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Outside the tower, the large group of chunin, one genin, and five children all gathered around the third training field. Ino and Sakura were still fawning over Sora, Yuuka, and Yuuto, who were starting to get scared, and Lee was still going on about 'YOUTH'.

"Oh my god! So~ cute!" Sakura squealed as she looked at the twins adoringly. They looked weirdly at her and then up at their parents. Sasuke was glaring daggers at Sakura and Naruto was laughing to himself. The twins looked back to Sakura and asked in unison,

"Who are you?"

Sakura squealed again and said, "Sakura Haruno. I'm on a team with your parents." The twins blinked at her and then looked at their parents again for a sign of approval. Both boys nodded. The twins then turned back to Sakura and smiled.

"Aunt Sakura" they said and Sakura giggled.

Sasuke unconsciously growled under his breath and Sakura, luckily, didn't hear it. But Naruto did. He looked towards Sasuke in surprise, but Sasuke was too busy glaring at Sakura to notice.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Sasuke was getting jealous. I bet he is._ Thought Naruto as he watched the scene play in enjoyment.

The twins, noticing there Papa's distress both turned from Sakura to Sasuke. The Uchiha stopped glaring at Sakura when he realized he was doing so and turned to the black haired twins who were now standing in front of him. Yuuka smiled at her Papa and hugged his leg. Yuuto grinned and did the same to his other leg.

Naruto, who suddenly felt left out, went over and kneeled down by Yuuto. The male twin let go of Sasuke and went over to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto returned the embrace as Sasuke kneeled down and did the same to Yuuka. She returned the hug and then reached over to Yuuto who was with Naruto. She stretched her arms out and waved them wildly trying to reach him and then pouted when she couldn't. Sasuke saw this and was about to put Yuuka down so she could go to her brother but stopped when Yuuka tightened the grip she had on him and still reached out to her twin. Sasuke was confused at first but then realized that she wanted to go to her brother but still be with him so Sasuke scooted over closer to Naruto and Yuuto, close enough for the twins to be able to clasp hands without much effort. That also happened to be close enough so that Sasuke was sitting so close to Naruto that they're thighs were being pressed together and Sasuke was basically hovering over Naruto. Naruto blushed at this and was about to move over when Yuuto started to say, "Mama doesn't need to move."

"Yeah, Papa and Mama are fine like this, right?" Yuuka finished. Naruto's blush deepened and a very pale and almost non-existent blush appeared on Sasuke's pale face. No matter how flustered this made him, Naruto didn't want to disappoint the twins so he looked at Sasuke with a look that said 'Do-what-they-want' and Sasuke nodded reluctantly.

It's not like Sasuke didn't like the position they were in. Even though he hated- and I mean HATED – to admit it, he rather liked the way they were all positioned. With the children, he'd like it no matter how they were sitting if either one of them hugged him. With Naruto, on the other hand, he really didn't know what to think of it. He liked the way Naruto felt. He was really warm for some reason. A small part of him wished that he could do this more often yet that part was beaten down by common sense. Even though he and Naruto were Yuuka and Yuuto's parents now didn't change the fact that Naruto wasn't gay. At least…that's what he thought. Naruto had never shown any signs of being gay since he was always pinning after Sakura. Sasuke wondered if Naruto really was still going after her. He would have long ago given up yet the dobe was always persistent. Sasuke felt an unexpected pang of sadness at the idea of Naruto still trying to get Sakura but he quickly shoved that feeling aside and decided to continue to concentrate on the happy feeling of him being with his newfound family.

Sakura watched the scene with a large amount of jealousy. She was still infatuated with Sasuke and seeing the good little family picture the four of them made, made Sakura want to be Naruto at the moment. Knowing she couldn't do that, she went with the other want that came with her jealousy, which was to beat Naruto's head in. Once again, she stopped herself, knowing that if she hurt Naruto then the twins would be upset. Even if she didn't particularly like Naruto at the moment the kids were always a prime necessity to keep happy. It was her mission after all.

The others, who had been doing all types of different things during the period of time they had been there all turned to the little group of five which included a deeply blushing Naruto who was holding a quite happy looking Yuuto, who was holding onto both Naruto and his twin, who was holding onto a barely blushing Sasuke who was being squished together with the rest of them to make a big family looking thing and a little way's away seething, not very quietly by the way, but somehow, the little happy family didn't hear her.

Ino came over from playing with Rin, Shikamaru, and Choji and went to see what was wrong with Sakura, who was seething so much that she was close to tears. Hinata and Ten Ten came over to see what was wrong too, trying to help they're friend out.

As the girls went to the far side of the field to try and calm Sakura down the boys were conversing about Sasuke and Naruto's situation. Shikamaru was looking bored and uncaring as usual, Choji was smiling at them, Gaara was being passive but his eyes showed glints of humor and amusement in them, Neji was out right laughing at Sasuke, so was Kiba, and Shino's reaction was covered by his glass and collar. The children were paying more attention to the twins rather than they're parents. All three of the other children were happy for Yuuka and Yuuto since they could get they're parents to do something like that.

…Suddenly, they became a little jealous. Rin made a sign that the children had came up with back in they're old village that meant for them to come together. She walked away from her Oka-sama and Otou-sama and to a place a little ways away from the boys. Sora came first, sneaking away from his kaa-san and tou-san while Kiba was scolding Shino for being so silent all the time. Keiko had simply walked away from her chichiue and hahaue, Neji and Gaara were having a glaring contest, lastly, Rin signaled to the twins to come too. They're situation was bit harder to get out of but once Yuuto tried to get out of Naruto's grasp and Naruto ended up accidently dropping him lightly on the ground, Sasuke and Naruto started fretting over wither he was okay or not, and after seeing he was fine Sasuke had turned to Naruto and called his a clumsy idiot thus starting another one of their pointless arguments, the twins had been able to get away. Rin was starting to talk when Yuuka and Yuuto arrived and she always kept a watchful eye since she could feel Shikamaru and Choji's gazes on her and the others. Which is way she continued in a low whisper, "Hey Yuuka and Yuuto, that was nice, what you two did. Now I'm jealous I want to do something like that too," her voice turned playful at the last part. Yuuka grinned brightly and Yuuto smiled.

Sora smiled softly and continued with Rin's teasing, "Yeah, me too."

Keiko grinned happily and said, "Me three!" causing them all to laugh to themselves.

"So that settles it. We're gonna do something for our parents too. What should we do?" Rin asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Hey! I hope I did this chapter right. Please tell me how I did. I don't think it's as good as the first chapter 'cause I made it up as I wrote it but maybe I'm wrong. **

**Anyway, can I get some ideas for what the children should do? I have no idea what to do with the rest of them so I need help! Please!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
